1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to echo reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
Echoing in signal transmission is a well known phenomena. Devices such as echo cancellers adaptively adjust to transmission medium conditions such as transmission delay, etc., to remove echoes. With increasing network varieties, the transmission medium characteristics require additional improvements to obtain high quality signal transmissions.